


Something Sweet

by i_just_knew1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Movie: Fight The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_knew1013/pseuds/i_just_knew1013





	Something Sweet

Something sweet. Those words haunted her as she rolled on to her back that night in the bed. Dana Scully, the queen of eating healthy wanted something sweet today. She asked him to get her something from the vending machine and he found a bomb. And when he called her, she didn’t believe him. Of all the times he needed her to trust him and she didn’t. He could have died, and it would have been her fault. Jesus. He sounded so afraid on the phone and all she can do is try to get everyone out of the building while he just sits there. One more time she almost lost him. One more time she was almost alone again. One second they were up on that roof exchanging banter and the next….was that someone knocking on the door? It’s him. It has to be him. Who else would knock on her door at this hour. She wants to tell him all the things she was thinking and just pour her heart out but when she opens the door…he’s drunk. and suddenly she’s not so afraid. Suddenly she’s pissed. How dare he come to her apartment at 2am? What is he expecting? By the way his eyes shift down the front of her pajamas and back up again she can guess what he might have been expecting. But then he’s rattling on about getting dressed and going to a morgue and the moment has passed and she's once again following him in to the darkness, hoping that one day there might be a time for something sweet.


End file.
